Sora and Kairi: More than Friends
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her - a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi? Basically SoKai but other couples may be introduced later on. Rated T for later chapters. CHAPTER 6 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1: Another Moment to Treasure

**More than Friends**

**Summary**: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her – a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst (but that's later on...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own the plotline though.**

Hey everyone! This is a fanfic on my favorite game… Kingdom Hearts! Anyways, this is set after the end of KH2, after Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands…home. So please R&R and hope you like it! Here we go...Chapter 1!

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: Another Moment to Treasure ~**

"Oh, come on Sora!"

"I don't wanna come out."

"Why?"

"I look stupid!"

"Just get out, Sora! The quicker you face us, the quicker you can change out of it!"

"Okay, fine…"

Riku and Kairi stood outside of Sora's bedroom, anxiously waiting for him to come out.

Earlier today, they had this crazy idea: what would Sora look like as a fairy princess? They went and constantly asked him if he could do it. After what seemed like an eternity of questioning, Sora said yes with much hesitation. The three of them then left for the store to find a fairy princess costume. Lucky for them (and to Sora's horror), they found a fairy princess costume pack complete with a pink dress, pink high heels, a wand, tiara and makeup kit. Riku and Kairi gave big grins while Sora hid his face in embarrassment. They paid 120 munny for it and left the store. Sora told them to come with him to his house so he could put it on and get it over with. _At least it's within the safety of my own home,_ Sora thought as they walked toward his house. When they got inside he led them upstairs and told them to wait in the hallway while he changed.

"Okay, guys, here it goes…" Sora said.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _here we go, the moment of truth!_ Both of them were bursting with anticipation to see what Sora looked like. They hear Sora take a deep breath and then he reluctantly opened the door.

Sora looked as if he were actually a fairy princess, only he was a muscular one. The dress was a little snug on him but otherwise fit his physique form perfectly, and the hem was high enough so his pink high heels could be visible. He held a wand in his right hand and wore a tiara on his head; his face was covered in makeup: he had foundation applied on his cheeks, wore pink lipstick and mascara and eyeliner too. He looked quite beautiful.

**(A/N: **Note that I am a dude and not gay by the way, but this whole paragraph sounds gay coming from me. Just keep reading!**)**

Riku and Kairi immediately burst into laughter, clutched their sides and rolled onto the floor.

"YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" roared Riku, pounding his fists in laughter.

"I wish I brought my camera! This is too funny!" wailed Kairi, flailing her feet.

"Sora? What's going on up there?" a voice called.

A few seconds later Sora's mom Aerith was at the top of the stairs looking in the hallway, only to see Riku and Kairi on the floor laughing while Sora, on the other hand, was in a pink dress.

"Oh my gosh, Sora… I think you've reached that point where I should be concerned," Aerith chuckled before returning downstairs.

Sora couldn't help but flash his trademark goofy smile; if they were happy, he was happy, despite him doing crazy stuff like this. Seeing them roll around on the floor laughing happily made him remember all the good times they spent together on the island, all the fun they've had…in that instant, he really treasured all those times. There were times where Sora felt like there wasn't going to be a next time, like the time the storm rolled in and hit Destiny Islands, causing him to separate from Riku and Kairi. After defeating that giant Heartless (**A/N: **Darkside, for those who don't know), being swept away from home and waking up in a world he came to know as Traverse Town, he thought he would never see home, Riku or Kairi again. And what about that time he sacrificed his heart for Kairi? Sora was sure he was destined to fall into darkness forever… and that one time Axel kidnapped Kairi; Sora was devastated to hear that news from Hayner, Pence and Olette themselves. Now he had to look for Kairi again along with Riku too, who was still missing.

However, Sora knew that there was a positive side to all of this. He was able to protect others by wielding the Keyblade, a weapon that defends against the dark beings known as the Heartless and can also open any lock. He then embarked on journeys with his faithful companions: Donald the Court Magician and Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights, along with Jiminy Cricket, the Royal Chronicler, tagging along to record their adventures. Together Sora, Donald and Goofy traveled far and wide, saving many worlds from the darkness and befriending many people that are dear to their hearts. Sora even battled both the Heartless and Nobody of Xehanort, each attempting to utilize Kingdom Hearts to their own intent. He eventually defeats both and saved the fate of the worlds not once but twice. Sora was thankful that everything turned out okay; watching Riku and Kairi laughing hysterically on the floor put him at ease, like the worlds weren't at danger at all, like nothing had ever happened.

"Sora?"

"Huh?" said Sora, looking at them. They weren't laughing anymore; they looked at him with serious expressions on their faces.

"When we saw you it seemed like you weren't happy. Is doing something like this bothering you? Or is it something else? Are you sure you're alright?" asked Kairi with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, man, if you don't feel comfortable with doing these kinds of things you can just tell us," said Riku, standing up.

"No, really guys, I'm fine. I just…have a lot on my mind," Sora replied, careful to avoid revealing his thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kairi asked, also standing up.

"It's okay, it's nothing really. I'm gonna change now," Sora said hastily with a wink before closing the door.

"Do you think there's something wrong, Riku?" asked Kairi, turning to him.

"I don't know, but he should be fine…I'm sure he'll tell us what's on his mind when he's ready," Riku replied.

"I'm worried, Riku," Kairi said, "I've never seen him like this before."

"Me either."

A few minutes later Sora walked out of his room, his clothes changed from the princess outfit to red shorts and black t-shirt with face clear of makeup.

"Okay, guys! What's next?" asked Sora happily, his mood returning to its normal cheerfulness.

"How about some ice cream? My treat," said Riku.

"Sure! Let's go!" said Kairi.

From that moment the three of them left for the ice cream parlor down the street. Riku paid for the three ice creams and they left the parlor. Then they spent the rest of that Sunday afternoon eating ice cream on the beach while looking out toward the island.

_Another treasure for us to share,_ thought Sora, _with Riku…and Kairi…_

_Kairi._

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Oooh…what a chapter! I think it was kinda weird, to be honest. Well, I hope it was a good start for you readers. Please review! You have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks, everyone! (: Smiles! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of You

**More than Friends**

**Summary**: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her – a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst (but that's later on...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own the plotline though.**

Here we go, Chapter 2...

* * *

**~ Chapter 2: Thinking of You, Wherever You Are ~**

Sora sat in his Algebra class trying to focus on the lesson the teacher was giving. He figured that he was doing okay with a C but wanted to pass with at least with a B before the end of the year. He wasn't that good at math anyway, but he sure did not want to fail this class.

He began to write down notes about the Quadratic Formula but suddenly stopped halfway through and put his pencil down. Putting an elbow on his desk and resting his chin on his hand, he started to daydream.

_Kairi…_

That Sunday only proved he forgot how much Kairi meant to him. He liked- no, loved her- ever since she came here to Destiny Islands. It's been a long time since Kairi's arrival, and yet he still continued to love the auburn hair that reached her shoulders, her smile that brought warmth to his heart whenever he saw it and her eyes of piercing blue.

His feelings for her were really strong. The only problem is that he couldn't confess his feelings to Kairi just yet. Not only would it make it seem awkward, he could jeopardize his friendship with both her and Riku. Sora didn't want that. Maybe when the time comes- and he hoped that it would be soon- he could tell her everything.

Sora then started to reminisce on his recent reunion with Kairi in the Castle That Never Was, not too long ago…

_Enter Flashback_

_"Kairi, you were great!" said Donald._

_ "Oh?" said Kairi, turning around to see Sora, Donald and Goofy standing there. She giggled and flicked a lock of hair back with her hand._

_ Sora walked closer as she did the same._

_ "You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!" said Sora._

_ "You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you," said Kairi._

_ Sora looked down and turned his head._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ But Kairi ran to him and embraced him. Sora just stood there, slightly surprised by her gesture. It felt like a while before she spoke._

_ "This is real…" Kairi murmured._

_ With that, Sora returned the hug._

_End Flashback_

Oh, how he wished he could hold her forever; hold her and never let her go…Sora wondered if she felt the same.

The bell rang as he finished that thought. He gathered his things, picked up his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and left the classroom. Out in the hallway, he was putting his Biology book in his locker when Riku walked up to him.

"Hey, Sora," said Riku.

"Oh, hey Riku."

"So I noticed in Math today you were daydreaming. Wanna tell me about that?" asked Riku with a smirk. Sora blushed lightly but Riku didn't notice it.

"Uh…I don't wanna talk about it," replied Sora.

"Come on, Sora. I knew that look on your face when I saw it. You've been thinking about Kairi, haven't you?"

Now Sora blushed so hard and started making excuses about not thinking of Kairi that Riku just laughed.

"Don't worry, Sora. I know that you like Kairi, don't deny it," said Riku.

"How do you know?" asked Sora.

"Well, for one thing, when we first met Kairi I saw how you looked, it was like you were love-struck. You thought I might not notice it, but I did. I knew that when I looked at you two together you were perfect for each other," said Riku.

"Oh…well then, I'm sorry, Riku. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," said Sora apologetically.

"It's all good, Sora. This kind of "secret" is between us until you can face Kairi yourself. Okay? I'm with ya every step of the way," said Riku.

Sora nodded.

"Thanks, Riku."

"Hey, since we're still talking about this, let me tell you- I once liked Kairi too," said Riku.

"What? Really?" Sora gasped.

"Yeah. At first when I keep seeing you two together I got kinda jealous, but I eventually let it go after a while. Like I said, you two are perfect for each other," said Riku.

"Thanks, Riku…but, what about you?" asked Sora.

"What about me?" replied Riku.

"With me liking Kairi and all…I feel like you're going to be the one left out," said Sora.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Sora. Everything will work itself out."

"Okay, Riku…we're here for you, alright? Me and Kairi," said Sora.

"Alright, Sora, just don't get all mushy with me," said Riku, playfully punching him in the arm.

Sora laughed as he closed his locker and walked out of Destiny High with Riku and went home.

* * *

Later that night, Sora was tossing and turning in his sleep…

_Sora's Dream (/Flashback)_

_ "Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up," said Goofy, turning around to look at Kairi._

_ "I think you're right," said Sora, also turning around. "If we can free her heart..."_

_ "But…but how?" he wondered aloud, clenching his fist and looking up._

_ Sora's eyes fell on the Dark Keyblade Riku (or Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, who possessed his body) left behind._

_ "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder," said Sora, closing his eyes tight. Now he knew what must be done…_

_ Sora started walking over to the Dark Keyblade…_

_ "Sora?" asked Goofy, wondering what he was about to do._

_ Sora finally reached the Dark Keyblade and stopped before picking it up._

_ "Sora, hold on!" yelled Goofy, now realizing what Sora was about to do._

_ "No, wait!" called Donald, realizing this too._

_ But Sora was examining the Keyblade in his hand, then turned around to see Donald and Goofy's shocked expressions on their faces. He just smiled his goofy smile, hoping that they would understand…_

_ He then thrust the Keyblade into his heart, and all of the captive princesses' hearts were released from the Dark Keyblade and returned to their rightful places…_

_ Finally, Sora/Kairi's heart was released from Sora and returned to Kairi, waking her from her slumber._

_ Sora felt his heart leave, and from the corner of his eye he saw the flash that signaled the completion of the Keyhole…he smiled, knowing that it was done. He closed his eyes, slowly starting to fall, now waiting for what is to come…_

_ "Sora… Sora!" __ exclaimed __Donald, running towards the now falling Sora._

_ Kairi stirred and looked up to see Sora surrounded in light and falling._

_ "Sora!" said Kairi, quickly getting up and rushing to Sora._

_ She went to catch him, but once she reached for him, he disappeared, and balls of light where Sora once was flew upward and into nothingness, while Kairi looked up, shocked about what just happened to Sora…_

_ "Sora! Come back, Sora!" cried Donald, raising his arms with fists clenched and looking up._

_ Meanwhile, Sora fell through what seemed like a never-ending darkness…_

_ "What's…what's happening to me?" asked Sora._

_ "Falling…falling…into darkness."_

_End of Dream (/Flashback)_

Sora awoke with a start.

_Oh…it was just a dream_, Sora thought. _Kairi…I will do anything for you, even if my life is worth it…_

And with that, Sora fell right back to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Yay! Another chapter done! I thought this was an especially important chapter, and I kept flashbacks within the original canon. Please review, as it means a lot to me! If you review, I'll make a shout out for you in my next chapter! Thanks everyone! See you at the next update... (: Smiles! :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Wasted Chance

**More**** than Friends**

**Summary**: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her – a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst (but that's later on...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own the plotline though.**

Thank you to Animesrock145, Keyblade Master Mathias, AnimeEmma and SkRiln for reviewing! It makes me happy to see your reviews. I now present…Chapter 3!

**~ Chapter 3: A Wasted Chance ~**

It was a quiet Saturday morning as Sora woke up. He stretched out and yawned before getting out of bed. For some reason, he felt a little cold…but that didn't matter right now.

"Ugh…it's only seven o'clock…oh well," he said, groaning as he looked over at his alarm clock.

He walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he finished, he went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, where his mom was cooking breakfast. Eyes still a little droopy and blurry from sleep, he found his way to the table and sat down.

"Good morning, Mom," said Sora.

"Good morning, Sora," said Aerith happily, turning to face Sora. "What would you like to-?"

She stopped mid-sentence, surprised by Sora's appearance.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Sora.

"Sora, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it honestly, okay?" asked Aerith with a serious tone.

"Sure, Mom," said Sora.

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

Sora was stunned that his mom asked such a question.

"W-what makes you say that?" stammered Sora.

"I come upstairs last Sunday to find you dressed as a drag queen, and this morning you're wearing MY clothes. Care to explain?" she replied, punctuating the MY with a small shake of her head.

Sora was bewildered; he scrunched his face into a confused look then looked down.

His mom was indeed right; he was wearing his mom's pink shirt that exposed his belly and said "Heaven's Little Cutie" on the middle of his chest and he wore matching booty shorts adorned with little hearts all over. (**A/N**: Uh…awkward, anyone?)

_Oh no, _Sora thought, _how did I get into these?!_

"Well, uh…you see, Mom, I was really tired last night, and it was really dark, so I felt lazy and just put on whatever was there on my bed, and I thought they were my pajamas, so I put them on, and…yeah," explained Sora.

"Okay, Sora, whatever you say," said Aerith, smiling now.

"No, really Mom!" said Sora.

"Calm down, Sora. I'll tell you what happened. I did the laundry yesterday and put your clean clothes back, and that set of clothes happened to be at the bottom of the pile. I didn't see them, so when I put the last of your clothes back, I got a phone call and I forgot them. I didn't realize where they went until now," said Aerith.

"Oh, okay!" said Sora, relieved.

"So, are they comfy enough for you?" asked Aerith with a giggle and smile on her face.

"Wait, what?" said Sora, caught off guard.

"Are they comfy?" repeated Aerith.

"Uh…yeah, I guess, they are much softer than mine," admitted Sora.

"Really? Hold on, I'll be right back," said Aerith, turning off the stove and walking out of the kitchen.

Sora watched his mom exit the kitchen. He had to admit, his mom's clothes really were comfortable, but it's odd just finding out that he actually wore his mom's clothes in front of her…and he wasn't gay! He was only wearing that fairy costume for Riku and Kairi's amusement! And wearing this set of clothes was a mistake! Although they're SO comfortable, it was still a mistake!

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice his mom re-entering the kitchen with a camera in her hand. It was a split second before he noticed a red dot at the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction of the dot.

_Snap!_

Too late.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" asked Sora frantically.

"I'm going to remember this, and maybe even send this picture to Riku, Kairi and some of my friends," said Aerith, grinning.

"Mom, please don't!" pleaded Sora.

"I'm kidding, Sora! I wouldn't want to try and embarrass you," said Aerith, laughing.

"Phew! Thanks, Mom," said Sora, giving a sigh of relief.

"But seriously, Sora, you look cute in this."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! Now, to clear this up, you're not gay, right Sora?"

"Absolutely not gay."

"Positive?"

"Very positive."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well..."

"Sora!"

"I'm joking, Mom! Yes, I'm sure that I'm not gay."

"Okay then. Gosh, Sora, you got me going there. Eat breakfast; I've got to get to work," said Aerith before exiting the kitchen again.

"Thanks, Mom!" Sora called after her.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" he heard her say.

Sora smiled. After that bizarre chain of events, he directed his attention toward the plate of food in front of him.

* * *

They walked in the sand with the warm afternoon sun shimmering on the waves splashing at their feet, recounting some of the many memories they had on this island.

"Remember the time Sora got hit by Wakka's blitz ball?" asked Riku with a smirk.

"Yeah, I saw his face when he got hit, it was really funny!" said Kairi, giggling. She then went proceeded to re-create the face Sora made.

Riku laughed hysterically while Sora, really wishing they hadn't brought this up again, just averted his gaze and instead looked out toward the horizon.

They continued walking down the beach, still reminiscing about the good times.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the place where we usually hang out," said Sora.

"Okay, we'll come with you," said Riku.

"No, I want to be alone for a little bit. I just want some time to think," replied Sora.

"Are you sure, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little bit," said Sora, walking off.

They watched him disappear into the Seaside Shack and emerge afterward, walking across the bridge and settling in his spot at their hangout.

"He'll be fine, Kairi," said Riku as if he read her mind.

Kairi looked at him and nodded. Riku then led her to a spot on the sand where they could sit, and they started talking.

* * *

Sora leaned against the paopu tree in his favorite spot. He had a great view of the setting sun on the horizon from here as well as most of the shore.

He looked over to his right and saw Riku and Kairi sitting down, talking. Now that he told Riku that he liked Kairi, and Riku himself confessing the former crush he had on Kairi, he hoped that he wouldn't tell her anything important. _But Riku's a good friend,_ Sora thought, _he wouldn't tell her._ Feeling relieved, he turned his attention back to the horizon.

At that same moment, he caught a glimpse of the dock, and remembered that moment he shared with Kairi before their trip began...

_Enter Flashback_

_Sora and Kairi sat on the dock, watching the sunset._

_"You know, Riku has changed," said Kairi._

_"What do you mean?" asked Sora._

_"Well..." said Kairi, trailing off. She tried thinking of words to say._

_Silence followed. _

_"You okay?" asked Sora, breaking the silence._

_"Sora, let's take the raft and go- just the two of us!" said Kairi._

_"Huh?" said Sora, confused._

_Kairi giggled. "Just kidding!"_

_"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi," said Sora with a little laugh._

_"Maybe..." said Kairi. __"You know, I was a little afraid at first," she continued, "but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" she finished, turning to Sora._

_"Yeah, of course!" replied Sora._

_"That's good," said Kairi. __"Sora, don't ever change."_

_"Huh?" said Sora, looking at her, confused again._

_Kairi stood up._

_"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great," she said._

* * *

_He remembered later that night he was lying in bed, thinking about what she said- _Sora, let's take the raft and go- just the two of us! I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._ Was she really serious about leaving together, without Riku? Was that a hint for him? All of a sudden there was thundering outside, he dropped his thoughts and looked outside to see a storm-_

_Flashback suddenly ends_

"Sora?"

Sora jumped a little. He was startled and surprised to see Kairi there.

"Whoa, don't do that Kairi! I could've fallen in the water!" said Sora.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," said Kairi.

"So, what's up, Kairi?" said Sora casually.

"Well, me and Riku were talking and we both think you're...well, you're bothered by something. Can we talk about it?" replied Kairi, walking over to him.

"Well, okay. I was just thinking of-" he stopped, and finished the sentence in his head: _You_,_ and I want to tell you that I love you. I don't want to lose you_.

"I was just thinking of what happened over the past two years. We've all been separated, and sometimes I felt like we wouldn't see each other again," finished Sora.

"Oh, Sora..." sighed Kairi, then she walked over to him and hugged him. Sora returned the hug, and again, he felt like he didn't want to let go.

"We'll always be together now, we're home," said Kairi as they broke apart.

"Thanks, Kairi," said Sora with a smile. Kairi returned the smile and said, "So is it okay for all of us to hang out here now?"

"Sure," said Sora.

Kairi, looking over at where Riku sat patiently waiting for them, motioned for Riku to come over. He got up and started walking toward them.

"So, you okay now Sora?" asked Riku when he got there.

"Yeah, no worries!" said Sora.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in their spot, talking about what happened at school, what they're planning to do tomorrow, and other topics. _I could've told her how I felt about her,_ Sora thought as Riku and Kairi were talking about the latest gossip, _I missed my chance. I wasted it._

When it was time to leave, Riku looked at Sora and gave a _Did you do it?_ kind of look. Sora answered with a shake of his head, and Riku sighed. He thought that Sora would tell her...after all, he set up that little talk with her so he had an opportunity to say something...oh well. Riku was going to think about more options later. And with that, they all said goodbye and sailed to the mainland, heading for home.

* * *

When Sora got home, he decided to sit on the porch for a little bit. He started to contemplate on his conversation with Kairi. Before he knew it, a tear started falling and it rolled down his cheek. He felt bad for not taking that chance to tell Kairi that he loved her. Wiping it away, he decided that he was going to talk to Riku about it on Monday, and tell him he's going to do it the next chance he gets. He got up and went into his house, closing the door behind him.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Whoa, what a LONG chapter. I think I goofed up in some parts, but whatever... ;) I hope this chapter wasn't confusing to anyone, it felt like it was to me. Anyway, please review! It makes me happy writing this story, and it makes me even happier to know you guys review! Thanks everyone! See you guys at the next update... (: Smiles! :)


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**More than Friends**

**Summary**: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her – a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst (but that's later on…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own the plotline though.**

Ugh, I started school this Wednesday... T.T I hope to be able to update frequently. Anyway, this will be one of the few chapters I'm going to incorporate song lyrics. (By the way I do not own any songs; they go to the respective artists.) If you don't know the song, look it up on YouTube or something. (And don't worry; the songs I have in mind are okay for everybody…) If you do know, great! By the way, thanks to Animesrock145 for reviewing again! I'm loving the reviews. Now, onward to…Chapter 4!

This Chapter's Song: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Artist: Aerosmith

**~ Chapter 4: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing ~**

Riku waited at his locker for Sora to come. Sora had told him he wanted to tell him something, and it was important. _Probably about Kairi, _Riku thought, _or maybe he thinks his hair isn't standing up all the way because he ran out of gel._ Whatever it was, he sounded serious.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Sora came walking through the double doors of Destiny High, entering the hallway.

"So, Sora, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Riku as Sora walked up to him.

"It's about- you know who," said Sora.

"Yeah…about that, what happened on Saturday? I made it so that you can tell her what you needed to tell," replied Riku.

"Well, I panicked, okay? I didn't want it to seem awkward, so I told her what was bothering me were the times when we were separated and I thought we wouldn't see each other again."

"Wow, what a lame excuse."

"Shut up, Riku."

"I was just kidding. Man, you're so uptight."

"Anyways," Sora continued, " I thought about it later that night, and I want to say to you that I'm going to try and tell her how I feel the next opportunity I get."

"And when do you think is that?" asked Riku.

"Well-"

"Hey, guys!"

Sora turned around while Riku looked past Sora to see Kairi walking toward them.

"Hey, Kairi," said Sora and Riku simultaneously.

"Oh! You guys," said Kairi, "I was wondering if you guys want to come over to my house this Friday. I'm inviting the rest of the gang over too, so that we could hang out, kinda like a sleepover. My dad says it's okay just as long as we don't trash the place." After she said this she looked at Sora with a smile. Sora just blushed lightly.

"Sure! We'd love to come!" said Riku.

"Great! Be there at around 8:30, and be sure to bring, well, whatever you need to bring," said Kairi.

"Sounds good," said Sora.

"Okay, then! I'll see you guys in Science!" said Kairi as she walked away.

"Well?" said Riku, turning to Sora.

"What?" said Sora.

"You said you were going to tell her the next time you saw her, right? This time you really must've chickened out. You stink at this stuff," replied Riku.

"Oh, shut up, Riku."

Riku only chuckled as the bell rang for homeroom. They made their way down the hall and went to their respective classrooms.

* * *

The week flew by fast. It seemed like Friday came faster than the blink of an eye, and when the final bell signaling the weekend sounded, everyone was rearing to get home and relax. Most of the hallways in Destiny High were nearly deserted; there were people stuffing various items into their lockers at the last minute before catching their bus and friends talking amongst each other before their departure.

Sora put his Algebra and Biology book in his locker before going outside to meet up with Riku. They both start walking towards home.

"So are you ready for the 'sleepover' with Kairi tonight?" asked Riku, emphasizing the word sleepover with a gesture of an air quotation mark.

"Don't remind me, Riku," said Sora, blushing. (**A/N:** Sora does blush a lot, doesn't he?)

"Oh, come on, Sora. This would be a perfect opportunity to tell her how you really feel," replied Riku.

"I guess."

The rest of the walk was silent as they approached their neighborhood.

"See you at Kairi's house," said Sora.

"See ya," said Riku.

Then they both went into their houses and started preparing for the night over at Kairi's house.

* * *

Sora and Riku arrived at Kairi's house just before nine o'clock, with their sleeping bags, pajamas and everything else packed. Sora rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Kairi opened the door.

"Hey, guys!" said Kairi brightly. "Come on in!"

The boys only smiled as they walked into Kairi's house. After shutting the door, Kairi directed them to the living room where Hayner, Olette and Selphie were sitting on the couch while Pence, Tidus and Yuna were sitting on the floor.

"Hey! You guys made it!" said Pence, looking up at them.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" asked Hayner.

"Well, Sora was being a girl and kinda fussed over his hair for twenty minutes so I had to wait for him," replied Riku, sitting on the couch next to Pence.

"Shut up, Riku!" squealed Sora, glaring in Riku's direction as he sat on the floor.

"Hey! He even sounded like a girl!" said Tidus, chuckling.

Everybody laughed too, including Sora; he had such long and spiky brunette hair he could pass off as a girl if he straightened it.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Olette as the laughter died down.

"I have a movie we can watch," said Kairi.

"What is it?" asked Hayner.

"Advent Children," replied Kairi. (**A/N**: I've got Final Fantasy on my mind; I recently watched the CGI film of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and I completely forgot how awesome it is.)

"Sounds awesome! Let's watch!" said Tidus.

Everybody started shuffling around, adjusting so that they were comfortable in their spots while Kairi popped in the DVD.

"I'll be back with the popcorn," said Kairi, walking out of the room.

"Okay!" everyone said.

A few minutes later she returned with two big bowls of popcorn as the movie started.

"Thanks, Kairi!" said Sora as he grabbed one and set it on the floor in front of himself and Pence.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" said Selphie.

"You're welcome!" said Kairi happily, taking her place on the couch next to Olette while holding the other bowl.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning as Sora lay on the ground, awake in his sleeping bag. He spent some time thinking about the movie they watched, since he couldn't sleep. _Wow, that was cool! The guy who played Cloud was actually good, he even looked like him, _Sora thought, _I gotta go and ask Cloud if that really was him._

After a few minutes he eventually came to think about Kairi again. He looked over at her; she was sleeping right next to him with a pillow and blanket draped over her sleeping form. She was smiling in her sleep.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away dreaming**_

Sora wondered what she could be dreaming about. He hoped it was about him.

_**Lying close to you**_

_**Feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

Sora then leaned over and planted a kiss on Kairi's eyes.

_**And then I kiss your eyes**_

_**And thanked God we're together**_

He just wanted to stay in this moment forever; he didn't want to miss a thing.

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

'_**Cause I miss you, babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

'_**Cause even if I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

For Sora, this moment was perfect.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Whee! Another chapter done! And wow, let me tell you, I love this song. Anyways, hoped you like the chapter! I'm sorry for the breaks in the chapter, I felt like I shouldn't go into detail with some parts. So with that, PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me happy! You can say hi, make suggestions, anything! Just press that review button! Thanks everyone! See you all at the next update… (: Smiles! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Soul

**More than Friends**

**Summary**: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her – a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst (but that's later on…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I also don't own any songs; they go to the respective artists. I do own the plotline though.**

Oh, it's been forever since I updated… anyways. Thanks to bec1895 and Animesrock145 for reviewing! And everyone who read up to this point deserves a reward for coming this far! Now, the moment you've been waiting for…Chapter 5!

This Chapter's Song: Beautiful Soul

Artist: Jesse McCartney

**~ Chapter 5: Beautiful Soul ~**

Kairi woke up that Saturday morning stretching and yawning. She sat up, looking around and seeing the sleeping figures of Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Selphie, Tidus and Yuna scattered throughout the living room.

Except for Sora.

The space to her left was empty; it was apparent that Sora wasn't here. Kairi rubbed her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her.

He still wasn't there.

It's as if Sora left no trace of his visit here; no blanket, pillow or any of his belongings. Kairi sighed, figuring that Sora was just acting weird again.

She stood up, careful to avoid waking everyone else. Hayner stirred slightly and Kairi froze. When Hayner settled back into his dream she wrapped the blanket around her and made her way out of the living room to the front door. Looking through the little window beside the door, she saw Sora sitting down on the bottom step of the porch, his back to her. He was dressed in his black jacket with the hood and black shorts that reached his knees.

Slowly opening the door, she crept outside, shivering a little, and quietly closed it behind her. Not even five seconds passed and she felt a certain tug at her heart; she felt happy for some reason...

* * *

It was slightly cold that morning as Sora sat outside on the bottom step of Kairi's porch, but he dismissed the cold as if he couldn't feel it; the fiery hot passion he had for Kairi served as his talisman of warmth.

He continued to contemplate on his feelings toward her yet again, then he wondered how he could somehow muster the courage to explain to Kairi how he really felt. Those three failed attempts to explain made him clench up inside. All of those opportunities were blown because of his reluctance to act; out of fear, perhaps…no, he won't take it anymore. This has to end. He didn't want to run away anymore; he wanted to come out and say it to her: he truly loved her, heart and soul. Sora longed to see that pretty face of hers every day; he wanted to hold her and never waste his love on her…he wanted to be together with Kairi, no one else. He eventually came to think of what happened between him and Kairi with Roxas and Naminé, Sora and Kairi's Nobodies, and what Kairi had said on the Altar of Naught, the top of the Castle That Never Was...

_Enter Flashback_

_After King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto went through the Portal of Darkness Naminé had opened, Kairi and Sora walked up to her._

_"Thank you, Naminé," said Kairi._

_"Sure," said Naminé._

(**A/N:** Cue "Friends in My Heart"! If you don't know, it's the name of the track that plays in that cutscene. If you're still not sure, look it up...)

_"See? We meet again, like we promised," said Naminé._

_"Huh?" said Sora, confused._

_"You said we'd meet again," said a voice, "but when we did-" At that same moment a silhouette of Roxas stepped out in front of Sora, making him jump back in surprise- "we might not recognize each other."_

_"I did, didn't I?" asked Naminé._

_"But I knew you," said Roxas. _

_"Mmm...it's strange," replied Naminé._

_"I think I understand," he continued as Sora stared in bewilderment, "I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."_

_"I always thought that Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." said Naminé._

_"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves," replied Roxas._

_"So, we can be together again!" said Naminé happily._

_Roxas then walked over to Naminé's side._

_"Right," said Roxas, looking at her. He then looked over to where Sora and Kairi were standing. "Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." _

_"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" said Kairi, turning to Sora._

_"Uh, yeah!" said Sora quickly._

_Both Roxas and Naminé looked and smiled in awe._

_End Flashback_

Sora thought about what Kairi said about them "being together every day"...did she mean actually being together? He had hoped so; he sure felt that way, and also hoped that Kairi felt the same.

The thought of Roxas crossed his mind. He imagined Roxas trying to serenade Naminé...

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Sora grinned while Roxas continued.

**_I know that you are something special_**

**_To you I'd be always faithful_**

**_I want to be what you always needed_**

**_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_**

He could feel it in his heart; Roxas and Naminé were happy right now...he wished he could say the same for him and Kairi...

"Sora?"

Sora jumped. What was it with him getting startled these days...?

"Kairi, you need to stop doing that," he joked, turning around to face Kairi.

"We need to talk," said Kairi.

Sora saw that she was wrapped in a blanket, and he noticed the serious expression on her face; it was no time for jokes now.

"Okay...what's up?" said Sora, getting up and joining Kairi on the porch.

"I want to know what's really going on," replied Kairi.

"W-what do you mean?" stammered Sora.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sora. You've been acting strange lately. I've been trying to think that you were fine, but today when I couldn't find you inside I think I should be concerned. Seriously, what's bothering you?" said Kairi.

"Okay-" started Sora.

"And I want the truth, Sora, please? I really am worried," interrupted Kairi.

"Okay." Sora was hesitant, but he continued.

"Do you remember Roxas and Naminé?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kairi automatically.

"Well, I felt in my heart that they were happy, like, really happy."

"You know, I felt something in my heart too, when I came out here. I suddenly felt...happy. Do you think it's them?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"So does this have to do with you acting strange?"

Sora gulped. She seemed to demand the truth. This was about to become critical.

"Well...sort of. You know how they seem to be together?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Kairi.

"Well, I've been thinking about you...and me..." he said, trailing off.

"What?"

"Well..."

"Sora, tell me."

"It's...hard to explain."

"Come on! If you don't tell me then I'll-"

But Sora moved toward Kairi and kissed her, silencing her.

_Oh my gosh, I'm kissing Kairi, _Sora thought, _I'm actually kissing her..._

At that moment, Kairi's eyes just widened in surprise.

"Sora? Kairi? Where are you?" said Riku from within the house.

Riku opened the front door to find Sora and Kairi kissing. His jaw dropped. He immediately went to the others.

"Guys! Wake up! Sora and Kairi are kissing out in the front!" said Riku.

"Huh?" everyone said sleepily. They started to stir.

"Sora and Kairi are making out in front!" repeated Riku.

Everyone jolted awake.

"No way!" said Hayner, excited.

"Come on! We can't miss this!" said Tidus.

It happened so fast; they all rushed to the front door in less than five seconds without making much noise. Sora and Kairi were still kissing.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Riku.

Immediately Sora and Kairi broke apart. Sora looked and saw the others standing there. They were all smiling. Even Tidus gave him a wink.

"Uh, look, guys, I'll see you all later!" said Sora, red in the face. Taking his stuff and jumping off the porch he started running toward his house.

"Sora! Wait!" called Riku after him. But Sora just kept running, and Kairi looked on after him. She was also red in the face; soon afterward she put a hand over her lips, now registering what just happened.

"Kairi, how do you feel?" asked Riku, turning towards her.

Kairi was speechless.

"Come on, let's go inside and we can all talk about it," said Olette.

They all went inside, and Kairi was still deep in thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Oh no, what have I DONE... Sora's running away! And he just kissed Kairi! Oh well. I hope it wasn't that confusing to you all. It seemed confusing to me, after Roxas sings to Naminé I pretty much just typed it all out without that much thought. I hope it seems okay to you guys.

Anyway, I haven't been able to update in FOREVER because of school, I'm in AP classes and they're loading us with tons of homework. I guess that's just the way it is... with that, STAY IN SCHOOL, KIDS.

Now, on a different note, I would like to point out that Jesse McCartney casts as Roxas in KH2, so I figured the song choice would be appropriate. He DOES sing it. Such a great song, too. Another one of my favorite songs... :)

So PLEASE REVIEW, guys! You don't know how much it means to me! Suggest anything, say hi! Anything! It makes me happy to know that people review, it also makes me happy that people read this story! Also, be sure to stay tuned for other stories; I might have oneshots up my sleeves, but I might save them for the holidays. Halloween is coming up...

AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, everyone! See you guys at the next update... (: Smiles! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Contemplations

**More than Friends**

**Summary**: Sora, Kairi and Riku are really good friends. They've always had good times together, especially on the island. What Kairi doesn't know is that Sora likes her – a LOT. Will Sora's feelings toward her ruin his friendship with Riku, and possibly Kairi?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst (but that's later on…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I also don't own any songs; they go to their respective owners. I do own the plotline though.**

FOREVER and EVER keeps dragging on… ugh, this kinda sucks. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me! Also a really big thank you to bec1895 and darkdraco67, you're the type of people that make me want to keep writing. It makes me happy! This is it, Chapter 6!

**~ Chapter 6: Contemplations ~**

When Sora got to his house he went inside and closed the front door. Running upstairs to his room, he closed his door and sat against it.

"Sora? Is that you?" his mom called.

"Yes!" said Sora.

"Is everything okay, honey?"

"Yep!"

With that confirmation, he then buried his face in his hands.

_Oh my gosh, _Sora thought, _I actually did it. I actually kissed Kairi. How am I going to face her now? This could be the end of our friendship, all because I gave her a kiss telling her how I really feel._

_ Come on, Sora! Don't feel that way! _Roxas's voice said. _You did what you did. You expressed your feelings through action, even though you could've actually told her._

_ Well, yeah, _Sora replied, _but it still goes back to our friendship. How does this kiss affect both of us?_

_ I don't know about you, Sora, but I sure enjoyed it! I got to kiss Naminé! _

_ Were you even listening to me?_

_ Yeahh._

_ So, what should I do?_

_ Well, for one thing, you need to talk to Kairi, _said Roxas. _You have to actually tell her – explain to her – why you kissed her. It'll make more sense to her why you did what you did._

_ Okay._

_ Hey Naminé! Are you there?_

_ Yes, Roxas! Naminé called._

_ Naminé?!_

_ Hi, Sora! _said Naminé happily.

_Roxas, what is this, an intervention or something?_

_ Look, Sora, Naminé's here to talk to you; she's here to tell you how Kairi's feeling right now, _said Roxas.

_Yes, and right now she's really surprised that you did that, Sora, _Naminé said.

_Oh, no, _sighed Sora. _I'm done for._

_ Wait, Sora. She's surprised, but she liked it. In fact, she likes you too. _

_ Really? Well, why didn't she tell me?_

_ Kairi didn't want anyone to know that she likes you, _explained Naminé,_ so she didn't show it. She couldn't put her feelings into words, like you, Sora,_ _and basically you made the first move by kissing her._

_ Wow, _said Sora, surprised by this news.

_I'm surprised too, _said Roxas.

_As am I, _agreed Naminé.

A brief period of silence followed.

_So, how was it?_ Sora asked Roxas, breaking the silence.

_How was what?_

_ You know…kissing Naminé._

At that point he imagined both Roxas and Naminé blushing.

_Well, uh… _started Roxas.

_Yeah, um… _stammered Naminé.

Sora laughed. _Don't worry about it, you guys. I'm pretty sure it went well. Well, now I'm going to go and talk to Kairi._

He got up.

_Good luck, Sora! _said Naminé.

_Yeah, good luck, man! We're here for you! _said Roxas.

_Thanks guys, _said Sora.

With that, he turned around and opened his door, closing it behind him as he went downstairs. Going out the front door of his house and closing it behind him, he started toward Kairi's.

* * *

Kairi went inside her house with everyone, still surprised by what had happened. Once inside, they went into the living room, and when they all settled in, everyone but Kairi were talking among each other. They were all fired up about it and Kairi seemed oblivious to them, her thoughts flying inside her head…

_Oh my gosh, Sora actually kissed me, _thought Kairi, _does he…like me?_

_ Isn't that enough to prove it? It seems like it! _said Naminé's voice.

_Then why didn't he tell me?_

_ He didn't want to tell you because he didn't want people to know, _said Roxas.

_Roxas?_

_ Yep._

_ Roxas, Sora and I had a little talk, Kairi, _said Naminé, _and – you know this now – he likes you. He felt bad he did that because he thought it would ruin your friendship with him._

_ Oh, Sora… _said Kairi.

_He's on his way to talk to you right now, _said Roxas, _he wants to make things right._

_ Okay. Thanks, you guys._

_ Good luck, Kairi! _said Naminé and Roxas.

"So, Kairi. Tell us, what happened," said Selphie, snapping Kairi out of her thoughts.

"Well, we were talking, and I was really concerned for him, so I asked him what was wrong. He was about to tell me but then he stopped. I begged him to tell me, and then he-"

"He kissed you," said Riku, finishing her sentence.

"Oh ho, yeah, Sora!" said Tidus, pumping his fist in the air and nodding his head in triumph.

"Come on, Tidus, this is serious," said Yuna beside him.

"So, do you like him, Kairi?" asked Selphie.

Kairi blushed.

"Well, I, um…"

"Admit it, Kairi! You do like him!" said Hayner, smiling. "You once told Pence, Olette and me back in Twilight Town."

"Yeah, and the reddening of your cheeks only proves our point," said Pence, also smiling.

"You guys, let her finish," said Olette.

"Okay. Yes, I do like him," admitted Kairi.

"How long have you liked him?" asked Yuna.

"Well, ever since we became friends, before I met Riku, and that was when I first came to the island," replied Kairi.

"Wow…I can't imagine how you kept your feelings for him bottled up for so long! Now that I think of it, does he like you back?" said Selphie.

"I think we all know the answer to that, Selphie, considering what just occurred," said Riku.

"Aww, you two would make a great couple!" said Olette.

Kairi blushed again.

"Gee, guys, I…"

There was a knock on the door and everyone went silent.

"I think it's Sora!" said Yuna.

"Kairi, go and answer it! We'll be here," said Riku.

"Okay…" said Kairi.

She got up and went to the front door. She looked behind her to find everyone peering out from behind the wall. She tried to shoo them away, but Riku took care of it, and made everyone go back into the living room. He came back and told her that he'll make sure that no one interferes with their conversation. Kairi thanked him, and after he left, she wrapped the blanket around her a little more tightly and opened the door.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

I know it's short, but at least I can give you guys a chapter. Now that the ideas are finally free flowing, I can probably create a few more chapters. I hope you guys are still into the story!

Thank you all for reading! Stick around for the rest! Tell everyone that likes SoKai fanfics to read this! I don't know if they'll like it, but spread the word anyway!

And please be sure to review, Review, REVIEW, and PM me if there's anything I can do to make my story better; you can even suggest ideas and I might make stories out of them! I'll be sure to give you credit for it.

Thanks, everyone! See you at the next update… (: Smiles! :)


End file.
